


Strawberries and Cream

by Teaandchips



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, filthy as hell, flame powers kids, great googly moogly, just fuck my shit up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandchips/pseuds/Teaandchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He noticed she always smelled like strawberries and cream, even after days of following his brilliant ass through hell and high water.</p><p>It was something he'd come to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You should really see yourself, darlin'." 

Her brow furrows, silky blindfold shifting with the movement. Tongue laves over the foam ball gag in her mouth, appreciating that he'd thought of her and bought the bubblegum pink one. 

"Awful pretty like this," she shivers and doesn't miss the raspy sound of his chuckle.

They were quite the duo, teen flamethrower becomes sidekick to wolverine was on every tabloid from here to _Hong Kong_. But she doesn't mind really, because none of them know what goes on in their eleborate little mansion. Even those in it don't.

Besides, he was the only one who could stand to touch her when she Johnny Stormed herself into star like temperatures. 

"Up. On your hands and knees, sweetheart." She complies to the command with minimal struggle, bound hands posing quite the problem for her. 

His rough hand traces the curve of her bare bottom with a chuckle, watching her writhe around all trussed up did wonders for him. She's saying something muffled against the gag, only to be replaced with a humming sort of noise when he pressing his lips to one soft globe. Doing the same with the other, and he doesn't miss her whimper when he nips at her either.

He doesn't bother taking his jeans all the way off before he thrusts in, covering her moan with one of his own. God, this was his bliss. 

"Good girl," she makes a sound that he thinks would've been a mew if she wasn't gagged. 

"Such a pretty girl. My special little darlin'," she's pressing back into every thrust. His hand splaying across her stomach to haul her up against him.

He's bottomed out, the drag of his steady rhythm making her insides flutter. She's got to be close because she's whining, and he's humming as he scrapes his teeth across her neck.

Two calloused fingers find the pretty little bud at her slit center, rubbing hard and relentless. She's squirming, trying to get away from the sensation. But he's only holding her tighter.

"You're going to cum, sweetheart. And writhing around on my cock isn't going to give you any means of escape," he's sucking briefly on her pale expanse of throat."All it's doing and making me want to bite you."

Her moaned response is louder then any she's given tonight and he'll be damned if that's not a fucking invitation. 

"Be a good girl and I'll sink my teeth into you. Come on, honey." He's on his knees, her petite frame held pressed to him while his hips hit hers brutally. 

And she starts to tremble, he groans lowly at the feeling. Her breathy scream is muted, body twisting against his. It rises in pitch when he sinks his teeth into the juncture of her shoulder, the bittersweet taste of her blood slathering his tongue. His own release hitting with the subtly of a fucking freight train. 

He pulls out slowly, shushing her soothingly at her whine of discontent. Tongue running over the mark on the shoulder in soft swipes, cleaning the tiny droplets of blood off of her pale skin. Calloused hands manipulate her limp frame until she's flipped on her back. Fingers deftly undoing the simple knotted rope around her wrists, his brow furrowing at the slight chaffing from what must have been her trying to escape. The ball gag follows and he's encouraging her to move her jaw up and down to relax the stiffness. Bright chocolate colored eyes meeting his steely gaze with a hazy, spaced out look.

"There she is," her flushed cheeks curve when she smiles softly. His smooth lips pressing a gentle kiss to her abused ones.

He leaves her only to fetch a rag to clean her with and to strip himself of his clothes, trading denim for soft cotton sweats. She's still deliciously bare when he shuffles her under the duvet with him, his hand pulling her back into his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Logan." Her voice is a little maxed out, giving the quietest of hums when he moves his hand to rest over her throat. Thumb simply stroking over the skin in a gentle brushing caress.

"Sweet dreams to you too, baby doll."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'll be damned if they're going on a retreat teamed up with that quick little bastard. After all, he had his pretty fireball with him so why the kid?

"Absolutely not," his bulky arms fold over his chest. Flinty gaze settled on America's Golden Boy, while his girl sighs in frustration next to him.

"I'm afraid it's not up for negotiation, Wolverine. She can come with and one of our own will accompany you both." Captain America's voice was firm, yet easy. His too blue eyes watching at she touches tentatively at Logan's arm.

"And the supposed one of your own is the kid?" His roughened hand gestures at the eldest Maximoff twin, and to be fair he was only the eldest by twelve minutes.

"Logan, easy. I'm sure he'd be a nice help, then you wouldn't have to worry about me because he could have my back," his girl always was so clever. Calming his rampages no matter how decidedly childish they were.

"I can protect you-"

"As can I," comes an accented voice across the room. Logan's now fiery gaze finding to silver haired man across the room. His arms are over his chest in a mirror of Wolverine himself. 

Logan turns to his girl to find her staring at the Sokovian, her cheeks are a delightful shade of pink. Plush pink lips parted and he's looking up to see the younger man staring at her in the same way. 

Oh, hell fucking no.

"No, not working out for me, Cap. Nice of you to offer and all, but hot pocket and I can handle this." He sees her bristle at the nickname, his arm coming around her waist to drag her against him.

He knows he doesn't need to worry when she smiles prettily up at him.

"It's not an offer, it's an order. We'll have a quinjet coming in an hour, Maximoff will be your pilot." Steve's turning then, boot clad feet thudding the floor in a steady beat. Pietro follows him dutifully, leaving Logan sighing when they're out the door.

"Don't think I didn't see your little moment with the kid." She hums softly, shifting to stand in front of him. 

"He's older then me, Logan." An elegant brow arches whilst she looks up to meet his eyes. "If he's a kid then what does that make me?"

"My pretty little girl," that lovely color returns to her cheeks. Teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. "And I'm the dirty old man up your skirt."

Her laughter brings a smile to his own lips, he's chasing her mouth until he's sucking her bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Bring the rope on the trip, will you?" Her voice is soft, breath shared with his as she smiles gently. 

"You're gonna give your old man a heart attack, you know." The words are a dark rasp, her little nod sweetly coy. Arms wrapping up around his neck once her pretty lips meet his again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was his, dammit.

When the quinjet touches down in an empty snow blanketed clearing, he heaves a sigh so loud it could almost be called a groan.

"How far is the safe house?" The boy's voice is soft, his too blue eyes finding Logan's dark ocean ones. 

"A six hour hike up the mountain so throw on some layer so I don't have to hear you whine." His voice is gruff even over the mechanical sound of the door touching down.

His sweet little girl stood in the doorway, her petite frame tensed and it made his jaw tick. 

"Sweetheart, are you-"

"Six hours, Logan? The snow. You know I can't... how will I," he's shushing her gently and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

"You'll be just fine, darlin'." 

She's sucking in a sharp breath and nodding at him, her fingers lacing through his. Logan's gaze find Maximoff staring with a quizzical expression on his perfect little model-esque face. 

Wolverine sets forward, his little darling following along with her hand in his and he's muttering something about hurrying so they don't loose daylight.

Maximoff didn't need to know about her. 

She grows faint after the third hour, her grip on his hand tensing significantly. And he knows... Dammit, he knows.

"Come on, baby girl." He could give a fuck less if Maximoff can hear him because his little girl needs the encouragement.

She's nodding softly, fingers pulling her dark beanie down further. Pietro is following up behind her at a mannerly pace, and Logan can't decide if he's going at a normal pace because he's too polite or because he pitied them for not having his talents.

He struggles on the thought while they trudge on up.

By hour five she's shivering, teeth rattling and he winces at the pale sight of her. 

He knew better then to let her come on a mission in a colder climate. It was like a bucket of cold water on a pretty little flame. He would tell her to make herself burn, but that would just deplete her completely. 

"Logan, 's too cold..."

"I know, darlin'. But we're almost," he hasn't even gotten the words out before she collapses. 

"Shit," is his eloquent remark. 

The boy who was currently ahead of them is on him in an instant, his face the picture of concern. 

"What happened?" 

"She can't handle the cold like you or I can. She'll be just fine when we get to the safe house," and say what you will about Logan. But you can't say he isn't determined as all hell.

They make it in a half an hour instead on one, Logan's arms cradling his little fireball while she shivers deeply. He drops to the floor in front of the fireplace while Pietro stares like he's lost his goddamned mind. 

Deft gloved fingers are stripping through layer and layer until she's left in her deep pink undergarments.  He fumbles with what he's pulling out of his pocket before a tell tale scratching noise is heard and he drops the match into the dried wood in the brickwork. 

He strikes another and before Pietro can even utter so much as a 'No!' he drops it onto her bare stomach. And he watches with fascination as it doesn't burn and roil against her skin, but it spreads like water over smooth stone. 

Logan's teeth lock around the tip of his glove and yanks, bare hand then brushing through the flames and rubbing them over her like one would massage oil. Pietro walks cautiously up behind the worn leather couch in awe, and feeling very _very_ out of place.

A simple man among gods.

Her shiver subside soon enough, a warm smile spreading on her sleeping face and the older man above her smiles with an inkling of what she's dreaming about. He pulls over his heavy leather jacket that rested beneath his parka and pats out the flames dancing on her skin, leaving her cover in his jacket in front of the fireplace.

He smiles softly down at her and Pietro feels somehow like he's intruding on some private moment. When Logan's eyes find his they harden, cool and flinty. He clears his throat gruffly, nodding his head toward the rickety looking kitchen.

"How 'bout I scrape up something for dinner, kid?" And then he's gone, his head poking around under various wooden cupboards.

The oldest Maximoff nods absentmindedly, crystalline gaze studying over the girl who's prettier then a little Russian doll. The very same girl who has Wolverine's heart resting beside her own, and flames dancing across her skin. 

And he _wants_ her with such an intensity that it fucking blinds him.


	4. Chapter 4

He carefully lifts the dull spoon into her mouth, swiping his thumb over her bottom lip to clean it. 

The stew he'd made wasn't like the one he did at home, this was more bland. Less comfort and more necessity, but she didn't mind. 

"You doin' okay, baby?" His voice is softened so that it's mostly for her to hear, and she nods gratefully. 

Her bright chocolate gaze catches the only other in the room, he's held up in the dining room where he's seated on a rickety little chair. 

"I'm sorry about my failure earlier, the elements here aren't really my forte. But I won't prove to be a liability," her words are gentle and Logan's attention moves to Pietro as well. 

He outranks the speedy Sokovian, so far he's almost to the goddamn moon and yet, his little sidekick is apologizing like Pietro's the one in charge. It causes him to shift in the creaky chair, stare meeting Logan's then the girl wrapped up in his coat. 

"There isn't a need to apologize, printsessa. I know you will do just fine," both men turn to look at her and she simply smiles like Pietro hung the very stars just for her.

Her smile stirs one of the older man's, his hand stroking over her hair. She turns toward him and accepts another spoonful of stew, smiling softly around the mouthful.

This continued until the bowl was empty, Logan pressing kisses to her lips here and there. Pietro ate his own bowl in silence, only giving an occasional glance at the couple.

She clicks her fingers whilst he gets up, a single little flame dancing on the end of her finger. Her hands cupping together to hold it once it grows, she blows into her hands softly. 

Logan moves above her, shifting her into his arms while muttering something about caring for a living volcano. 

"We'll be in the last bedroom down the hall if you need us," his head turns to meet Pietro's gaze once he begins trudging up the stairs with her in his arms.

"Do me a favor, don't need us."

The Maximoff smiles and nods, the little girl in the man's grip blowing her handful of fire at him. Thus causing the mighty wolverine to snuffle until it was out. 

Later when he's climbing the stairs, he hears them. The soft sigh from her and the low chuckle from him. And their door is just barely cracked open, so it's not his fault really when he steps close and looks in. 

She's on top, hips swiveling in gentle little figure eights. His large hands framing the hips that Pietro wants to run his tongue over. Her head tilts back, hands resting against his bare chest. And it's then that Pietro sees her hands are bound, a length of silky looking rope wrapped around her wrists and securing them together. 

"Easy, sweetheart. You had a rough day today," his voice is a low, gravelly softness. 

She breathes a whine and tugs at him, guiding his head to her breast when he sits up. His smooth lips closing around a single dusky bud, her moan soft and breathless. His hands moves from her hips to cup her backside, aiding her movements up and down his length. 

"What do you want darlin'? You've been such a good girl today. You're my perfect little kitty, aren't you?" She's nodding frantically at him, fingers dragging through his hair once his lips find her neck.

"Come in, kid. And close the fucking door, will you?" It's then that Logan finally locks eyes with Pietro and it makes him wonder if he knew he was there all along.

The girl in his embrace is gripping to his broad shoulders, so she sure as hell didn't know he was there. Logan jerks his head toward the armchair in the corner of the room, and Pietro is just a blurr as he rushes to sit in it.

Logan turns back to his little girl, fingers finding her chin and dragging her gaze back to his.

"Just look at me, baby doll." 

Bright chocolate eyes flick over to Pietro before meeting his and humming at him. Her hips regaining their slow burning thrusts, Logan's lips move back to her neck. Teeth scraping over her pulse, her eyes squeezing shut with a gasp. 

They open to find Pietro studying what length of her he can see from behind Logan. And she moves to murmur something in Logan's ear, to which he chuckles darkly.

"What do you want, honey?" 

"I want to cum, Daddy," the admission is quiet. Her eyes seeking out her wolverine's, who is currently staring at her like she just fucking ended world hunger.

"Alright, baby. It's alright. Daddy's got you, pretty girl." Calloused fingers snake down to pinch lightly at her clit, her hips jerking into his hand.

But he doesn't relent, drawing hard circles around it until she's screaming. His hand clamping over her mouth to catch it, groaning as she drags him over the edge. That favorite little noise of his leaving her whilst he thrusts deeper to fill her. 

When he leans back she moves up and off him, bare feet hitting the wooden floors as she pads over to the younger man in the armchair. His fingers gone straight through the fabric due to how hard he was clutching to it. 

"Easy, pretty kitty," comes Logan's soft voice and to her credit she smiles shyly.

"He's so gorgeous, Logan." 

She finally reaches him, bare and flushed like some little angel. Her thick thighs sticky from Logan's release running down them. And she's sliding her fingers over his neck to the collar of his shirt to trace softly over it. 

His eyes flutter shut when she kisses his forehead, then his chin. It's only then he's noticed she's dropped to her knees between his legs, pressing a kiss to his thigh and watching him jerk under the touch. 

"Don't tease him, darlin'." And to her credit she does look reprimanded by Logan's words. 

Pietro's fingers smoothing through  her hair, and she smiles softly at him. Her fingers undoing the clasp of his pants, the tension leaving his shoulders when he's freed from the confines. 

Logan shifts to see better, his dark ocean gaze meeting Pietro's crystalline. And Logan uncharacteristically smiles at him, barely there and soft.

His head thunks back against the worn chair, her plush lips kissing the tip before swallowing him down. He looks down to watch her, her pretty eyes closed while she sucks him down like candy. And _fuck_ him, her hands are still bound and resting on her lap. 

"Printcessa," his word dissolve into a groan and Logan's warmed chuckle greets him.

"Relax, kid. Let her have her treat," he nods not unlike she was when Logan was fucking her. 

His hands sliding to rest in her hair, hips jerking when she hums. She releases him with a pop, only to run her tongue up his length before swallowing him back down and hollowing her cheeks.

It isn't long before he's murmuring out nonsense in his native tongue, hips jerking every so often to push himself further into her pretty mouth. It isn't until his wrecked gaze finds her, with her eyes squeezed shut and moaning around him that he falls over precipice.

She swallows every bit, cleaning him with little kitten licks before finally resting her cheek against his thigh lazily. 

"Baby doll?"

"Hmm?"

"Time for bed, honey," Pietro watches as she moves toward Logan. He catches him in his embrace, kissing her fondly. 

"You were such a good girl, sweetheart." 

She smiles sleepily at his praise, Pietro's tucking himself back into his pants. Standing and shifting in an obviously awkward movement, one that says he doesn't know what to do. 

Logan's tucking her in and sliding in next to her, pulling her so she's wrapped up in his arms. He pats the empty space beside her, gaze meeting his.

"Come on, kid. But if she burns you, I'm not hearing you whine." 

His shirt is off in seconds, sliding into bed on the other side of the now asleep little princess. Logan's face is nuzzled into her neck, large hand splayed over her stomach. Pietro's hand finds her thigh, stroking gently along the soft skin there. 

And then he finds himself wondering if this was a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened, kids ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> comments give me life ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
